The Origin of Chaos
by Cat on the table
Summary: What would happen if the ASL meet the infamous Sirens of Gotham city? The three are hiding, living in a tiny Gotham apartment —Known as Ivy, Harleen, and Selina to the the neighborhood— and are living a somewhat normal lives as fugitives from the law. Then Harley brought in three little devils off of the streets. R&R! No slash. Some swearing & suggestive elements.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my first fanfiction so it probably is terrible. Just a warning... Well, hope you enjoy!**

 **-Cott**

 **Disclaimer: I only own this concept. This is fanfiction you guys, I don't own it.**

* * *

 _Ivy's pov._ _Lying on the couch in the living room, contemplating her life._

All Ivy wanted was a normal life. Was that too much to ask? She was somewhat happy with her life, living in a tiny Gotham apartment with her two —ahem—'friends', Selina Kyle and Harleen Quinzel. Living off of chinese food and the little money she could make as a collage student—which, obviously, was not much, considering the state they were currently in.

All three of them had a somewhat rough life. If it wasn't an awful childhood, it was a Romeo and Juliet thing—just with one being a notorious super-villain, and the other a psychologist— and if I wasn't _either_ of those, it was pure bad luck. Ivy had the bad luck. And today wasn't gonna get any better.

"Ivvvvyyyy! Hey Ivy, look at these little devils I brought back!"

At the word 'devils' Ivy was jerked back into reality.

"Harley? It's one thirty! What are you doing up so late?"

The pale-skinned girl shook her head.

"You are one goddamned hypocrite. What are _you_ doing up so late?"

Ivy raised an eyebrow.

"I was sleeping until you came in." She said dryly.

"I don't think so, plant-girl. You aren't even in your jammmies!"

"How mature."

Harley grinned and shook her head.

"That's not the point," she said " _look at them!_ "

She heaved a squirming, shouting, noisy burlap bag at Ivy. The contents spilled out.

"What. The. Hell."

* * *

 _Selina's pov. In her room_

Life was going on as normal—well, as normal as it could be when you're a fugitive, living with _two_ other fugitives. For goodness's sake! Sometimes she wished she lived in normal circumstances. But, it's too late for that, and ya'know, it wasn't too bad when she met, 'Batman'. She scoffed. He used to be such a nice boy, too. Ahh, those good old days.

Then she heard a loud 'What. The. Hell.' coming from the living room, and three little boy's voices yelling(which sounded like a kid's version of a war cry), and a lot of shouting.

Well this isn't going to turn out well.

* * *

 **So I hope you guys enjoyed it! And if you're wondering, yes, I'm using the Selina Kyle from the show Gotham. Don't worry, chapter will get longer— this is just the intro. Don't forget to R &R! (** **Criticism is okay, too!)**

 **-Cott**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I am so, so sorry for not being there— no excuses here! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thank you guys who favorited, followed, and reviewed! I will try to update sooner next time!**

 **-Cott**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own it... Unfortunately.**

* * *

 _Ivy's pov._

"Harley, what the hell were you thinking? These are fucking _kids_. _Fucking kids._ They probably have worried parents who are out there looking for them— Harley!"

Harley did not look the least bit ashamed. "Yes?"

Ivy balled her hands into fists, "When I talk, you listen to me, got it?"

"Uh-hu, sure." She went back to her latest occupation: poking the youngest's kid's face. "Why are you so stretchy?"

The kid laughed. He couldn't have been older than eight. "It's cause—" A fierce punch on the head from the oldest one made him lose his train of thought. "Oooow! What was that for, Ace?"

Ace looked furious. "What the hell are you doing— these crazy women kidnapped us! You're not supposed to tell them stuff about yourself! That's what they want from you!"

The other kid, the only blond one was trying to sneak away.

Ivy glared. "And what exactly are you thinking, kid?" she snapped, and, seemingly out of nowhere, vines came up and wrapped themselves gracefully around the three boys, trapping them in a tight embrace. The kids struggled to no avail, and Ivy felt a sense of satisfaction. "Now, tell us who you are and what you want. Then get the hell out of here. Got it?" THe oldest, Ace, spat in her face. Ivy slowly wiped the saliva off her face. "Do that one more time and you'll never see the light of day again," she growled.

Harley was of no help. She laughed at Ivy then patted the youngest's head. "Don't worry, they're just a couple of street rats. Wanted my wallet." She took a sip of chocolate milk and leaned on the counter. Sometimes Ivy wished the blond would grow up. She had one choice left:

"SELINA!" Ivy shouted, not exactly caring if the neighbors woke up.

A slim figure appeared at the doorway.

* * *

 _Selina's pov._

"SELINA!" Ivy yelled from the kitchen.

Selina groaned.

She appeared in the kitchen with noise canceling headsets, listening to nothing. She directly ignored the scene in the kitchen, but poured herself a cup of milk. She sipped her milk peacefully, and smiled sweetly when Ivy angrily waved her hand in front of her face.

Ah, so peaceful. Selina looked slightly amused and poured herself another glass of milk. She then examined the scene: In the middle of the cramped living room, a trio of vine-y bundles were struggling fiercely; Harley seemed to be talking to one of them, laughing, and stretching its... face?

No, that couldn't be right, plants don't have faces to begin with. There could be only one solution.

Sighing, Selina took off her headsets.

"What happened?" She asked in a monotone that clearly said that she didn't want to deal with this new butt load of shit.

"Help me get rid of these little shits!"

On further inspection, Selina realized the plant things were children. Harley was talking to one of them.

"Sooo... you're Luffy, the angry one is Ace, and the blond is Sabo? Oooh, I get it now! Ivy! Ivy! I know their names! That one's Luffy, that one's Sabo, and that one's Ace! They have no family and no place to be, so I guess they'll have to stay with us, right? See? I can be useful!" The former psychologist laughed and clapped her hands like a child.

Ivy sighed. And left the room.

Suddenly, Selina realized that Ivy had left her in charge of four energetic devils. Ivy was so gonna pay.

* * *

 _Selina's pov. 7:30am the next day:_

It was finally morning. The irony of the matter was that Harley and the boys just went to sleep(Selina had had to lock all four of them in a windowless, furniture-less room, and she was kept up all night from noises from the small closet). Selina rubbed her bloodshot eyes and groaned. She was so sleepy that she filled her coffee with sugar and nothing else.

"Uuugh!" And that was the sound she made when she tasted the stuff.

Ivy came in, looking professional as heck. Look who got their rest last night. Selina glared at her.

"I fucking hate you."

Ivy ignored her and made _her_ coffee. Ivy took a sip and smiled. She looked at her watch and gave a look of false surprise.

"Selina, I do believe that you have to go to work in, let's say... in a couple of seconds."

Selina groaned again and dropped her head on the kitchen table. "I'm getting off as 'sick'."

Ivy sympathetically patted her head, and left for work herself.

Selina rubbed her eyes again. She could already hear shouts coming from the broom closet. How were they still energetic?

Dammit Ivy, _she_ needs sleep, too!

...Was it just her, or did the table seem like a nice, comfortable place to rest her head on? Ah, so nice... and quiet... and comfortable...

In seconds, Selina was asleep.

* * *

 _Harley's pov._

Being locked in a broom closet was no fun. But if you were stuck in there with new _friends_? Hell yeah.

Harley sat down and made herself comfortable.

"Hey guys," she said, "aren't you annoyed that the mean lady stuck us in here?"

Luffy nodded affirmative, and so did Sabo. Ace was too busy yelling threats and profanities at the door.

"Hey!" Harley said, snapping her fingers in front of his face. "Pay attention!"

"AND YOU!" Ace was yelling, "YOU BROUGHT US HERE! WHAT'S YOU PROBLEM, LADY? WANNA GO?"

By this point, he was slightly red in the face from shouting. Harley assumed he wasn't used to losing.

"Hey, Ace," She got his attention, "you wanna get revenge?"

The boy seemed to consider this for a moment. Then he scowled— which, by the way, was adorable. Harley would've pinched his cheek if she had no impulse control. Harley had no impulse control.

"We don't _need_ your— Ow! Hey!"

* * *

 _Sabo's pov._

Sabo sensed a fight coming up. That can't be good...

* * *

 **Hey Guys! Hope you liked it! Whew, it took a while to finish. Let me know your thoughts and critisims. R &R please! Have a nice night! Guest, thank you so much for reviewing, I wanted to put this in as a crossover, but it's kinda hard because I don't exactly know what to catagorize it as. Insane Blood Prince, thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you like it!**

 **-Cott**


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys! Thanks for all the support— I had no idea this would be successful! Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter as well.

Disclaimer: Sorry. Did I forget to do this for the other chapters?

* * *

Ivy's pov.

As Ivy exited the apartment, she heard noise that could only be described as chaos from inside the door.

"Ow! filthy little—"

Ivy sighed and shut the door.

She took the bus to the stop nearest to Home Depot, and walked the rest of the way; which was a good half mile. As usual, she stationed herself at the plant section, tending them and stalking customers until they needed help.

Now that was the ideal way to start this Saturday.

But fate took its course, and Ivy's day was, once again, ruined.

* * *

Harley's pov.

"Ow! filthy little jerk!"

Ace hit Harley over the head with fifty year old broom— at least it looked fifty years old— and shoved the dirty bristles in her face.

"No one. Touches. My. Face!" He said with each blow.

In response, Harley snatched the broom and shoved him to the wall. She dodged a flying fist and placed a well aimed kick at the back of the child's knees, causing him to fall to the ground.

The raven haired boy snarled and got to his feet. He dodged a broom to the face and drop- kicked the older girl.

Harley fell flat on her back, only to leap back up again. She then grabbed Ace and held his hands behind his back, and smashed the back of his head with a tall glass still filled with some clear liquid. (Harley hoped it was only water) That knocked the freckled child out.

Then Selena woke up.

"Harleen. What did you do." It was a command, not a request.

* * *

Ivy's pov.

"And here's your coupon, sir. Have a nice day."

Ivy turned to the next customer. She started to bag his purchases. He was a tall, oddly familiar looking man. The man had dark hair and bright blue eyes. He had an athletic build, yet was quite slim. He couldn't have been older than twenty- two.

"Miss?" He asked hesitantly," I brought my own bag— just so you don't have to use the plastic ones." He handed her a reusable Whole Foods bag.

Ivy's heart fluttered suddenly. Who was this guy? She was usually the one doing the charming. But here, here was a true man. He even brought a reusable bag!

She was stricken by him. And took the environment- friendly bag. Where had she seen that face before?

* * *

Selina's pov.

Oh no. Nonononono. This was bad. This was really really bad.

"Harleen." She said in a deadly voice, "What did you do."

The kitchen was a mess: a broom lay across the floor, broken glass, as well as vodka was matting the floor; two of the children were missing, and the third was lying face down if a puddle of vodka. Harley, of course, tried to look innocent.

Selina surveyed the area with growing dismay.

She was late for work, and there was a huge mess on the floor.

"Well," Harleen began cautiously, "I may or may not have gotten into a fight..."

"May or may not have." Her tone was dangerously calm. "Funny. Where are the other two?"

Harley shrugged. "Dunno."

Selina rolled her eyes, pulled open a vent, a grabbed two struggling boys out. "Really Harley? You're beginning to loose your touch." She held the boys to eye level. "You can do that again if you want to die." Was all she said.

The dark haired girl put them down and gave Luffy a dustpan and Sabo the broom. "I want you to sweep up any fragments of glass, and you, Harley—don't even think about running— you clean up the vodka." Selina handed her a rag.

The boys started their work a bit sheepishly. Both Luffy and Sabo knew better than to try to escape the punishment, even if it wasn't their fault. Harley, on the other hand, was griping and taking her sweet old time.

Selina picked Ace up and put him on the tattered sofa. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

I am so, so sorry! I know that this chapter was really short and you guys waited so patiently. I'm trying to update as much as I can, but I'm on a little writer's block.

On the other hand, thank you for reviewing, GoosetheMoose and RedClover25! On the whole, thank you all for your support.

Also, quick question: what are your favorite fandoms? I might be starting an SYOC and I need a fandom! Tell me what you like in the review section.

\- Cott


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, how do you like the story so far? Thanks for reading!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Unfortunately.**

* * *

 _Ivy's pov._

When Ivy finished her shift, she was still in a daze. Hell, that guy was _hot_... Ivy shook herself out of her daydreaming state. What the hell? She hadn't been able to take her mind off him for the whole day. But damn, he was s— this time Ivy smacked herself and curse out loud.

A lady, who was looking at gardening tools with her children(who didn't seem to even want to be there) gasped and steered the kids away, glaring at Ivy. Oops. There goes another customer.

* * *

"Ivy, I know you try your best, but you need to get your head in the game." This was Sandy, Ivy's boss. She didn't curse in front of customers. "Another incident like this and I might have to fire you. You're driving away customers— not only because of your mouth, but your spontaneous glaring; heck, some customers don't like the way you smell! Some crap about seductive perfume, whatever _that_ means."

"Sandy I— What?"

Sandy sighed and massaged her forehead. "Look, Ivy, I know you can't change yourself, but at the _least_ put on a facade for them, for _you_." She sighed once more. "Listen, I have to go deal with the new intern, okay? Just remember to... Behave."

Ivy was sheepish. She was usually shameless, but this could mean going back into crime, and, well; you know how well _that_ turned out. She poured herself a cup of coffee and sipped at it, watching though the two way glass. All was normal.

Then something caught her eye.

* * *

 _Selina's pov._

This was not a good day. After rushing to work— a local coffee shop called 'Early Bird's Grinders'— she raced against the clock for a measly sixty second lunch break and a coffee or two. Or three, in this case.

She was busy praying that the cops wouldn't be at their apartment when she got home, when she heard a common screech of her old friend, the rusty clock on the wall that made unearthly sounds every hour.

* * *

 _Harley's pov._

Things could be a lot worse.

Harleen sat on the table, a mug of hot chocolate in one hand, and a ring of keys in the other. In front of her, the children worked(not without noise, though) and was cleaning up the mess from earlier. You do not want to know why she had keys.

Now for the crazy part. Ace, who seemed to be the ringleader of the trio, had gotten into a fight with Luffy— the small one— about who would get which chore. That was also known as the Fun Part for Harley.

"No! The weird lady said _I_ could use the broom— pick the crumbs off the table with your hands _idiot_.

"Hey! Why you being so mean to me—" Luffy was rewarded by this comment with a swift wack on the head, courtesy of Ace.

Sabo was laughing at them both.

* * *

 _Ivy's pov._

Ivy spat out her coffee.

A man with hair red enough to rival hers was walking around without a care in the world. Next to him were some... intresting looking men, most of them carrying weapons. Although none of them looked like they were out to do harm on the plants, Ivy wasn't going to take her chances with these strange strangers. Plus, _nobody_ has hair red as her own. At least he wears it well.

The red haired man was looking at some straw gardening hats and complaining; Ivy could barely make out his words:

"Hell no, that hat was my one and only— I'm not going to replace it just like that!"

His friends were apparently trying to convince him to buy a hat. It seems that he was too attached to his old one. Ivy could help him with that.

With a smirk that would freeze your blood, she set her coffee down and exited the break room. She had work to do.

As Ivy strode down the aisle, she heard the voices hush down to a whisper.

"So we leave?"

The red haired man nodded, and Ivy walked up.

"Can I help you, sir?" She asked in her nicest voice.

He glanced at her and scratched his head. "We were just leavi—"

One of the other men nudged him and whispered something.

"Well..." The man glanced at her. "I guess I could use a new hat?"

Ivy's grin grew. "Of course! I assume you need some getting used to the lack of hat?"

He looked at him companions, and shrugged. "Probably."

* * *

 _Harley's pov._

Harley glared at her hand of cards. In a circle sat the three children— and child like adult. A pile of cards and two face up cards sat in the middle of the ring.

Ace made a humming noise, and he and Luffy scratced their heads at the same time.

"Rasie. Fifty." Sabo said confidently.

Harley narrowed her eyes again. Was the boy bluffing? Did he have a good hand?

Ace, determined to win this time raised again. "Two hundred."

It was Luffy's turn. He picked his nose and pushed all of the chips in. "Everything." He said in a matter of fact tone.

"Idiot! You're supposed to say 'all in'!" Was Ace's response.

They started to bicker, and Harley raised a brow. Her next action was burning the top card and flipping the next one over. She glanced at the pot: it had a queen of spades, a eight of diamonds, and the ten of hearts. Her own hand had a queen of hearts and the five of hearts.

She only hoped she would get lucky.

* * *

 _Selina's pov._

Selina's mood improved. Sure, she had a bit of homework to do, but nothing she couldn't handle. As she put the finishing touches on a pumkin spice latte, the clock struck three.

Ahh, it's almost over. Rest was _just_ around the corner...

The next customer caught her eye.

'Oh for fuck's sake!' She thought, horrified. 'Not _her.'_

Selina suppressed a groan and turned around, hoping she wouldn't be reconized. "Early Bird's Grinders!" She said in a false cheery voice, "What can I do for you today?"

* * *

 **Hey guys... I'm so sorry, that took waaaay too long. I am at the end of the line here, but l'll try to update quicker! Thank you for all the support you guys have been giving, and happy belated thanksgiving! Please favorite, follow, review, or all three! Thank you all again.**

 **-Cott**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi y'all, how are you doing? I'm so so so so so so so so so sorry for taking so long!**

 **Disclaimer: I** ** _wish_** **I owned it...**

* * *

 _Harley's pov._

By the end of the game, every single chip was in the pot.

They all had glared suspiciously at each other. All refusing to fold.

In the center was the queen of spades, eight of diamonds, a ten of spades, jack of spades, and the two of clubs.

Harley glanced at her own cards— the queen of hearts, and the five of hearts. It wasn't the best hand, but Harley was not going down without a fight.

It was Harley's turn. She decided to play it safe. "Call. Five hundred fifty."

* * *

 _Ace's pov._

Ace stroked his chin thoughtfully. He had a seven of spades, and a king of clubs.

Realizing that he didn't have many chips left, he went 'all in'. It was the last round anyway, Ace decided.

* * *

 _Luffy's pov._

Luffy had absolutely no idea how this game worked. So he did what any younger brother would do and copied Ace's 'all in'.

He had the king of spades, and the ace of spades.

* * *

 _Sabo's pov._

Sabo knew how this game worked. He was also pretty confident in his skills as a liar.

After glancing down at his cards— a jack of clubs and a queen of clubs— he decided to call.

A round of scrutinizing glares and a few poker faces later, everyone was ready.

Harley went first. She flipped over a queen and a five— both hearts.

Ace revealed a seven of spades and a king of clubs.

Sabo took his turn.

Everyone nearly screamed when Luffy flipped over his cards. A royal flush? From Luffy? Sabo felt his heart sink.

Harley took it worst. "AaaaaRGHWHatDidYOuDOyALiTTLebRAt?" She screeched, shaking the boy.

"Ow! I— hey!"

* * *

 _Ivy's pov_

Ivy laughed at Shanks while downing a fifth shot. "So you say you are a pirate," She paused, arching a brow,"in a landlocked city?"

"Naaaah, we're just taking a break for now." Shanks shrugged while caually nursing a barrel of who-knows-what.

Ivy shook her head. "That's funny, me and my... friends are also taking a break from crime. You could say our local _justice seeker_ has been a little livelier earlier."

Shanks snorted, "Did you just say— liveli-er and earlier in the same sentence?"

They both burst into laughter and clutched on to each other's shoulders for support. Ivy fanned her flushed cheeks and grinned playfully. "Oh, is somebody intersted now?" She purred, only to shove aside his eager lips and giggle, shifting on her stool.

"Heyyyy don't be meeeaaaan to meeeee," Shanks whined with his best puppy dog impression.

* * *

 _Harley's pov_

"Ow! I— hey!"

The door of the apartment banged open, revealing two drunken redheads fiercely kissing and moaning into each other's mouths.

Ace, Sabo and Luffy stared with open mouths while Harley broke down laughing. "What the— what the hell? Pfft, Red, this is just like last week— when you— you came in with— Hey!"

The couple fell, beathing heavily, onto the couch where Harley sat. They were about to start another kissing session when Luffy joined in the 'group hug'.

"Shanks!"

"Luffy?"

Ivy glared at Luffy and Shanks, her drunken mind trying to figure out the connection between the two. "Wha— how d'ya peoples know? Whaaat?"

Shanks whooped and laughed hazily. "Eeeeey! Lufffyyy! Wow, you have friends?"

"Will somebody just _explain_ what the hell is goin' on?" Harley squirmed under the weight of her friend and Shanks.

* * *

 _Selena's pov_

A brunette girl slid up to the counter, dressed in a catholic nun's garb. She smiled creepily at Selena, "Small coffee please. Black— no cream or sugar."

Selena bent her face low over the cash register. "Uh, that'll be four ninety two ma'am." She prayed the girl would not see her face as she handed her a crumpled five dollar bill. Sweating, Selena counted the change with eyes fixed on the coins. She ripped the recipt off the register and handed the girl both the change and recipt. "Your change is eight cents. May I have a name for the order?"

The girl smiled again. "Maggie."

* * *

 **Ahhhh! I am so, so sorry! I should have posted months ago. I was super busy tho... Sorry!**

 **Please r &r, and let me know your thoughts in the comments! More reveiws will prompt faster updates, as usual— oooh , and let me know what you think about this 'Maggie'. As always, I love you guys!**

 **\- Cott**


End file.
